


Opening the floodgates

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Coffee has a lot to answer for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the floodgates

 

 

**Title: Opening the floodgates**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Coffee has a lot to answer for  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Tissues maybe required.  
Rating: 15  
  


Year 2032

The hub hadn't changed much over the years, just little alterations here and there as things needed mending or replacing. The old sofa had been replaced with a soft comfy black leather one, Jack had swapped rooms with the conference room after sealing the hole in his old office to the room beneath and the kitchenette now only contained a kettle, tea bags and instant coffee.

Jack never knew that it had been found until his current tech bought him a cup of coffee, coffee that stirred his senses and his memories without him even tasting it, the scent went straight up his nose and into his subconsciousness. Memories he had been trying to lay to rest since that fateful day when he lost those he cared for most.

'How?' Was the only word he could make himself form as it waved the mug at the woman in front of him.

'We found this old fashioned coffee machine deep in the back of the archives.' Came the innocent reply.

'Put it back where you found it.' Jack said, managing to keep the tone of his voice under control.

'But it makes fabulous coffee?' The tech questioned.

'Just. Put. It. Back.' Jack growled. 'Am I making myself clear?'

'Yes Jack.'

Jack held out the steaming mug. 'Take this with you.'

Once the tech had left Jack closed the door to his office, sat in his chair, lay his head on his folded arms on his desk and let his memories flood into his brain. He blocked out the memories of that day, the day he lost all of his team in one go and most importantly, Ianto Jones.

Jack allowed himself to smile into his arms as he thought of Ianto, his mind filled with images of Ianto's eyes, his smile, his beautiful face. Of Ianto in one of his gorgeous suits that Jack had found so sexy and irresistible.

He remembered the feel of Ianto's lips on his as if it had only happened minutes ago, the feel on Ianto's tongue in his mouth, his hands on his body as they held each other tight. Jack never noticed the tears slipping down his cheeks as he remembered how he loved to strip Ianto of his suits so he could admire the gorgeous body they hid.

The memories of Ianto's naked body against his, as they indulged in each others bodies, as they kissed and snogged, fucked, shagged and made love. As they held each other afterwards as they came back down to earth from their orgasms, basking in their lust, love for each other.

Memories that Jack had been successfully blocking out for over four years, memories that the aroma of a cup of coffee had given him back. He'd moved offices, changed the sofa and hid the coffee machine in an attempt to forgot what they meant to him.

But although painful, the memories also reminded him just how much he had loved Ianto, and that was something he really shouldn't try to lock away, maybe it was time to remember the beautiful young man he had loved again?

Jack sat up in his chair and wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeves, it was time to let Ianto's memory back into his head and his heart where they belonged, no matter how hard it was sometimes to think of the man he had loved, he deserved to be remembered.

The End.


End file.
